The Quiet Moments
by ajb279
Summary: Quiet moments between Emma and Killian and their baby as the baby grows up and lots of big brother Henry moments. Part of a set. first one is Henry's first date and the second is the Captain's baby and this is the third.


**The Quiet Moments**

Killian and Emma were cuddled up on the couch together and Henry was on the floor playing with Katy. This was a normal Saturday for the small family. Henry often visited even on Regina's weekends just because he loved his baby sister. And his parents weren't so bad either.

"Who's the bestest big brother ever Katy?" the 7month old squealed and babbled in answer. Then she looked up at her brother with a huge smile, that showed off one tooth had just broke through the skin. Henry gasped and grabbed her up rushing over to show his parents.

"Look Katy has her first tooth!" His pride in her caused Emma to laugh and Killian to simply grin. "Yeah Kid, she got it earlier this week, your dad noticed when she started chomping on his finger and something scraped his thumb." Emma explained.

Henry's face fell. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked hugging the baby closer to his chest.

Killian leaned forward and said" We didn't want to disturb you with finals coming up and Things with Violet, We didn't mean to leave you out. Your mother and I love you every bit as Katy it's just a terrible shame that she is so much prettier than her big brother." Killian added to try to lighten the mood. "But then she has my devilishly handsome genes."

"She may have your genes but she's going to be as smart as me old man." Henry stated with a smug smile. The kid was very smart in the top 5% of his class at Storybrooke High school a fact that Killian himself bragged about often.

"You think brains are more important than beauty? Let's arm wrestle to see who wins?" Killian challenged relieved the lad no longer seemed disappointed in the lack of knowledge on his sister's It was an age old playful rivalry between her boys. Emma knew how much they loved each other, and rolled her eyes as she rose from her place on the couch. She plucked the baby from Henry's arms and strolled into the kitchen setting Katy in the highchair with some toys while she prepared lunch. Katy squealed in delight and raised her arms to Killian as he walked past her to the kitchen table where sat awaiting his opponent.

Henry walked in rolling the sleeves of his shirt up and sat down opposite Killian then sat back and shook his head." It's just not fair; to beat a one armed man in arm wrestling." At the stove Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Is it indeed? Are you just afraid the fair Violet will find you less attractive if you are beaten by a one handed man?" Killian stated. Before anyone could comment the doorbell rang causing Katy to squeal out a welcome to the unknown visitor. Henry and Killian were already poised for the match so Emma turned the heat down on the stove and crossed to the door to answer it. She smiled at the young girl who stood on the other side of the door.

"Hi Violet, come in if you dare. It's testosterone city in the kitchen. Katy and I are watching the boys try to outwit each other. "Emma smiled as Violet entered; she admired the young girl's new style since her father had made the decision to stay in Storybrooke she had slowly changed fashions to jeans and sweaters. You know I have some sweaters and stuff I was going to donate to Goodwill that I haven't been able to fit into since Katy was born they look to be about your size and style. Why don't we go check them out with Katy while the boys play?" Emma suggested.

"I'd like that, thank you Mrs. Jones." Violet stated surprised and happy to be welcomed into the small family's Fantastic four as Henry referred to it. Emma smiled and stepped into the kitchen while the boys were still arm in arm she shook her head. "Killian, that soup had better not get burned. So check it in 10 minutes okay? We girls are going to take ourselves upstairs for some girl time." She bent down to retriever her daughter from the highchair and stopped for her husband's kiss and to allow Katy to slobber a kiss on his mouth.

Henry took the moment of his distraction to push a little harder and almost move Killian's arm. He had to admit for one handed 300 hundred some year old Pirate the man was strong. He saw Violet come in the door way of the kitchen and smiled. His concentration wavered for a second and the pirate got the upper hand. Henry pushed back he too was strong he worked out just for these occasions.

Twenty minutes later Emma and Violet returned to the Kitchen with Katy and the boys were still arguing over who won and the soup was burned. But Emma didn't care she was happy. She had two handsome men in her life she loved and a beautiful baby girl that made her heart swell with joy and happiness. It was the quiet moments that made her smile.

 **Several weeks later**

Killian set Katy down in her little baby brig as he referred to it since Henry informed him that a paly yard was a sort of baby jail. "Okay Katy stay right here while I go get these books put away. If you wonder off Emma will have my head." He turned toward the cart of books and picked up one at random to check the spine for placement.

"Ma, Mmmmma." Katy babbled in her play yard. Killian turned back around in shock waiting to hear if she said it again. Nothing.

"Katy, luv, did you just say mama?" Katy looked up at her dad and smiled trying to hand him stuffed bunny that she had been chomping on. So Killian tried to prompt her to do it again. Then decide to try a different approach. "Katy can you say Dada? Daaaa da?" he prompted, the baby looked at him with a head tilt that screamed Emma so much that Killian wouldn't be surprised if she rolled her eyes at him. "Da- da." He tried again. Katy just smiled and blew spit bubbles at him. Just as he decide that he was hearing things and turned back to his work he heard Katy coo "Ma. Ma" So he decided to try something new. "Katy, say mama. Maa ma." She looked at him and smiled at him obviously enjoying the attention but not wanting to give in yet.

Killian glanced up as the door opened. He looked surprised to see Tinkerbell stroll in. She walked over to where Killian knelt on the floor by Katy and smiled down at the pair. "You two look like you are conspiring piracy." She laughed. "She's getting so big, can I hold her?" Killian smiled and nodded everyone loved Katy and why wouldn't they she had her father's devilishly handsome looks and her mother's beauty and spirit.

"She has your eyes and hair but the rest of her is all Emma." Tink told him with a smirk.

Katy still holding her bunny started slapping it against Tink's face and jabbering then in the middle of Katy says plain as day "Ma."

"Did you hear that? She is clearly saying Emma." Killian announced proudly. Tinkerbell chuckled at the obvious fatherly pride in his daughter.

"Is that her first word? Mama? Or is she saying Emma?" Tink asked

Her first word, Killian grimaced. Of course her first word is mama. "I think so yea. Emma had to go to the station today and we both decided that the brig here is better for a baby than the brig at the station. She just started saying it she only says it after you say Emma I think she is saying Emma."

Tinkerbell held the baby protectively turning her body away from Killian and eyeing him cautiously. "Look, Hook... Killian I don't think it's wise to put a bay in a brig anywhere and why would a library have a brig?" She asked looking around for the cage he must keep the baby in.

"Tink…the bloody play yard. Why the devil would I put my baby in a prison cell?" He shook his head pointing at the play yard she had removed Katy from minutes ago. "Henry calls it baby jail. Jail equals brig there for it's the baby brig." Killian held out his arms for his daughter kissing her cheek then setting her back in the play yard. He turned to Tink and questioned how he could help her or if she just came to see the baby. Tink explained she was looking for a book Killian helped her locate it then continued to do sort and stack the books for Henry and violet to put away after school. The teens often helped out after school so they could have time together and Killian and Emma could have time together. They were never alone because the library often filled with other teens and patrons.

He turned back around and looked at his sleeping daughter and sighed "You are supposed to say dada first."

Later that week, Emma satin the living room on the floor playing with Katy and her toys it was a girl's day in as Killian had to work at the library and Henry was in school Emma lay down on her belly in front of the baby who playfully smacked Emma in the head as greeting. Emma looked her carefully she defiantly the Jones Eyes and Killian's dark hair But it was getting curly like Liam's had been. Emma looked at the precious bundle of energy in front her. She wanted to take a nap but Katy had other plans. She was content to sit and play with a doll that August had brought over just last week he thought that Katy might enjoy it And apparently he was right as the doll was currently on the receiving end of open mouthed and very slobbery kisses from the tiny princess.

"Are you kissing the baby or eating her? Speaking of eating why don't we go get some lunch at Granny's? We can take something to daddy before we go home. Poor daddy is stuck in the library all day. He is trying to find some answers for Grandpa to beat our latest demon. But you don't need to know about that yet. I think we will pick up toys and get the stroller and go for a walk to see Granny and Daddy?" Emma began picking up toys leaving out the pacifier and the baby doll and Katy's ever present white bunny she just loved chomping on the rabbit's ears it had been a gift from Wil Scarlet at the hospital He claimed it looked like a rabbit he once knew. It was currently and had been for the last couple months Katy's favorite toy. She picked up her princess and caught a whiff of her diaper.

"You pooped Katy. We gotta go change you before we can go see daddy." Emma told the baby in a sing song voice. Katy just smiled and gurgled at her. They went upstairs to the nursery and Emma laid her on the changing table and began changing her diaper talking to her as she went. "We're going to go see daddy. Do you want to see daddy?"

"Da. Da. Da." Katy chanted.

Emma gasped. "Katy did you say dada?" Katy just smiled and laughed at her mother. Emma finished changing her and placed her pink headband with a big bow on her head and sat her up on the changing table looking at her. "Katy say dada?" Emma asked Katy just smiled and jabbered nonsense at her. Emma tried again and again with no luck so she then decided to try something else. "Katy say mama? Ma – Ma." Katy looked at her mom moving her little mouth in a perfect O and said nothing. Emma sighed "Fine let's go show daddy his beautiful little princess. Go see daddy?" Emma asked Katy looked right in Emma's face and said clear as a bell "Da. Da. Da."

Emma looked at her "What the hell kid? Didn't I just try to get you to say that like five times?" what are these baby Jedi mind tricks?" Obviously annoyed Emma huffed out a breath "Of course you would say dada first. Killian would expect nothing less of his 'wee little lass'. "Emma imitated Killian's brogue and made Katy smile "But couldn't you at least say Mama first?"

As Emma approached the library she pushed the stroller through the library doors and smiled at her husband bent over a book reading intently. She picked up Katy and the bag of food from Granny's walked over to him "Hey there handsome." Emma drawled. "Come here often?"

Killian looked up with a smile. He leaned up and kissed Emma before reaching for the bag of food. Emma sat Katy down on the table in front of them. She wrapped one arm around the baby to keep her from crawling away or falling. She used the other arm to move the book from her reach when she tried to grab it. "Killian, you'll never guess what Katy said today." Killian looked up from his hamburger at Emma as she sighed. "She said dada." Killian's face lit up like the night sky on the fourth of July.

"That's my girl." He preened.

"She said it once then I tried to get her to do it again and nothing. She just smiled and laughed and blew bubbles at me. Just as I was beginning to think I imagined it she did it again then nothing." She turned to look at the captain and had expected a cheese eating grin on his face and instead she found a puzzled almost guilty look on his face. "What is it Killian"

"Well luv, you're never going to believe this but she did the same thing to me. Only she said Mama. Only once so I thought she was just babbling and hadn't actually said anything so I didn't tell you."

Emma looked at the baby who was once again chomping on the bunny's ear. "Huh." She said. "Baby Jedi mind tricks."

"Come again, luv?"

"She is playing games with us. So do we go with Dada or Mama for her first word?"

Killian studied the baby for a minute and then smiled and looked over at his wife.

"Neither I have a great idea." Killian raised his eyebrows and grinned at his wife.

They practiced all week and half the next week waiting for the perfect moment and that moment happened the following weekend. They were sitting on the nursery floor watching Katy play with her toys when the door opened and a thud could be heard as Henry had obviously dropped his back pack on the floor.

"Mom, Dad? Where is everybody?"

"Nursery!" Emma called out. Henry grinned and ran up the stairs and found his family sitting on the floor and the baby smack dab in the middle of all her toys. He glanced at his parents and smiled Katy must be teething again and keeping them awake as they both looked ready to pass out. He sat down beside his mom and leaned his head on her shoulder for moment then grinned as Katy looked up at him she gave him a big toothy grin revealing that her front tooth had finally came in and she had another just beginning to appear. She looked right at him and smiled.

"Re. Re. Re." Henry cried out

"Holy shit did she just say my name?" He got smacked on the side of the head by his father for language. But he just grinned. Katy picked her bunny again and chanted to it

"Re. Re. Re."

"I'm her first word." Henry was amazed. Emma and Killian just smiled at each other. They made the right choice. The look on Henry's face outweighed the disappointment they both felt over not hearing their own name from the baby.

 **A few months later**

The family had decided to celebrate a quiet moment on board the Jolly Roger and had all the important people with them as they set for a short cruise. They enjoyed taking the quiet moments as they came.

Emma dressed in a blue sweater that Henry had given her last Christmas and a pair of Jeans and her usual black boots pushed her long wavy blonde hair out of her eyes and looked at her husband he was standing at the wheel arguing with their son and her father light heartedly over who should "Captain" The wheel. Emma caught his eye and turned towards the water and breathed in it smelled like Killian he always smelled like the ocean and it made her smile as she wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the breeze.

Killian had been arguing with his son and father in law who always happened to be one of his best friends over who should steer the ship but after seeing the look in his wife's eyes he knew he wanted to hold her and left the choice up to the other fellows. He walked to his wife and pulled her against him sighing at the wonderful way she fit in his arms. She automatically curled her hands around the lapels of his leather coat and kissed him where his green button up shirt left his chest exposed. He loved it when she did that.

Emma had news to share but didn't want to share with everyone so she kept it to herself it was her secret but it was a happy one. She knew it would make Killian happy. Their little family was expanding by one more. She would wait to tell him till they were alone tonight, after Katy was in bed and asleep.

She glanced over at her son who abandoned the fight of the wheel leaving her father grinning like a loon as he steered the ship expertly. Henry walked over and sat on the floor by Katy who had been entertained by his other mother Regina, She had her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and had a simple sweater and jeans on like Emma. She glanced up and smiled as much as she had disliked the pirate he had been a great father to her son and a loving, attentive husband to her friend. If the child in front of her was any indication she would say he was also a great and very devoted father to the little girl too. She admired Katy's curly black hair that was barley a shade lighter than her father's and currently sported a bright blue bow headband that matched her jeans and onesie that read 'Daddy's Little Princess" in glittered letters. She remembered henry had picked it out thinking how perfect it was Emma had groaned when she opened it and Killian had smiled and immediately put it on the baby smiling. And she recognized the purple crocheted sweater as Granny's handy work and it matched the blue one that Henry had been given as an infant. It also matched the blanket that bore the name Katy. Regina was truly happy for her friend and her son for they had found happiness together.

Henry was already preparing for his graduation. Emma couldn't believe her first baby would be graduating already. It seemed like yesterday she had opened her door to find a precocious little boy claiming to be the child she gave away. She looked over at henry standing at his arms wrapped around Violet the girl that Emma knew would one day be her daughter even if Henry had not admitted that to himself yet.

Killian walked over to his wife as she stood staring out into the water lost in thought. "Luv, aren't you happy? " Emma turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and he settled his arms around her resting his hook at the small of her back as she laid her head against his heart and just listened to his heart beat. The she smiled at him and lifted her face for his kiss and he obliged her.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking this year has gone by so fast. Henry will be moving off to college this summer and Katy's almost one. Where did the year go?"

"Aye, it did go by fast. But it was one bloody great year. I love you and I love our family. I will never be done loving you." Killian stated kissing her passionately. "We could move ourselves to the captain's cabin, luv for a little celebration of our own." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed at him. His suggestive grin turned into a pout." You used to find me irresistible."

"She smiled at him and kissed his pout away." I still do, believe me I still do. I have something to tell you and I was going to wait but I think if we just keep it to ourselves we'll be fine." Emma looked at her husband and reached for his hand and rested it against her stomach, "We're going to have another baby." She studied his face as her sunk in. he went from concerned to thoughtful to happy in seconds.

He let out a very loud "Whoop" picked her up and spun her around as hey both laughed. "We're pregnant again!" He yelled out to the onlookers aboard the Jolly Roger. Then he glanced down at his wife's silent look. She was trying not to smile as clearly happy as he was about the expansion of their family. "Sorry, Luv, I couldn't help myself."

Emma's parents and Regina, August, Violet and Granny came over to wish congratulations on the happy news. Somedays Killian was as bad as her mother when it came to secrets. One of the many things she loved about him. Katy bounced in Henry's arms and clapped excitedly. She reached out for Emma and Killian intercepted and spun her around to Katy's delight. "You're gonna be a big sister Katy, Luv." She nodded her little head and clapped "Dada." Killian spun her in the air and she giggled happily.

August walked up to Emma and hugged her. I'm happy for you, Em. Besides you do beautiful babies if you don't count this one." He poked fun of Henry and wrapped his arm around the young man in headlock.

"That's because Katy looks like her Dada don't you, Katy, Luv." Killian jiggled the birthday girl on his hip and she smiled.

"Dada."

Katy placed her small hands on Killian's face cupping much as Emma would do on occasion and demanded "Kiss."

"As you wish, my Princess," Killian placed a gentle peck on her tiny lips. She giggled and squirmed till Killian set her down on her blanket of toys nearby. She picked up the bunny and started to chew on his ear like always. Henry came over and stood by his parents. "Does this mean my room is going to become a new nursery, Now that I'm going to college?" he joked. Killian wrapped his hooked arm around Emma's waist.

Emma decided it was time for payback for her pirate. You know we could always move the play room from the basement to henry's room and decorate the basement for a bedroom for weekends at home…" Killian and Henry gave her matching confused smiles. "You know, we could even leave the handcuffs down there. I have extras…"

Killian watched his wife walk away. Did she just tell their son that she liked to handcuff Hook to the wall? Not that they had ever done that. The bed yes but the basement wall no. He looked at henry who was giving his mother a look filled with embarrassment and disgust wrapped up in shock. "We are never going to talk about this again." Henry said before walking over to where Violet sat with Katy. Killian roared with laughter, she got them good.

Then she walked away as both the pirate and her son stood with their mouths hanging open. August stepped up to her and crossed his arms over his chest looking at the two men and smiled. What'd you do to them? "He asked nodding his head toward the pair.

Emma laughed and said "Payback." August just shook his then laughed when Killian came over and whispered in his wife's ear. "We'll see. I just might be talked into that." She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her fingers around his hook and stood watching their daughter. His other hand was placed over her stomach and her hand covered his.

Henry had Katy standing up and every time he let go of her she stubbornly sat back down. He kept trying and finally she stood on her own and he picked up her bunny and shook it at her she lifted on foot as if to take a step and Both Killian and Emma gasped and leaned forward to see if their baby was going to take a step. Katy looked around and placed her foot back down then lifted it again and this time placed it in front of her eye on the bunny she repeated the step over and over till she reached out and grabbed her bunny's ear then plopping on her bottom to chew once again on the ear. Applause and cheers broke out all around her and she began clapping her hands with them.

Emma cried and picked up the little girl and tossed her in the air and looked at Killian. "She took her first steps!" Then looked to Henry she walked right to you." She told her son. Pride and love for her children shined unmasked. "You're such a big girl Katy. Yes you are. You're such a big girl. Mama's big girl," Emma hugged Katy happily.

Regina strolled over." You know what first steps lead to?" She asked jokingly. Regina was a big Katy fan too. She never had a choice; ever since the tiny princess had been born Regina had been given the tales of Katy the Wonderful as told by her son. Henry was completely in love with his baby sister and shared the woes and yays of her every moment with her, whenever he came home and she always laughed with him or understood when he was feeling a little left out. She had to give Emma credit, The Savior and her pirate had done everything they could from the very beginning to make sure Henry never felt left out or unloved. It had made a world of difference in how henry had accepted the new addition.

"Walking leads to running and having to baby proof your home. Running leads to climbing on everything…. I mean everything. Henry climbed on top of a toy train and knocked down an entire plate of food from the table when he was 16 months old." Regina laughed at the looks on Emma and Killian faces.

Later that evening Emma and Killian sat on the deck of the Jolly alone since Henry had taken Katy to the house earlier telling his parents to take the night off. They had a blanket wrapped around them and she leaned against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"I think the baby should be named Killian Junior this time around." Killian stated proudly.

Emma laughed and said "That'd be an awfully funny name for a girl."

Killian shook his head. "I will happily another princess in my life if that is the case but I have a pretty strong feeling this one is a boy."

Emma just shook her head again because she had a funny feeling it was a girl, she would just keep that to herself for now.


End file.
